We Missed You
by Mega-Ita-kun
Summary: How we missed our master Italy...he left us all alone. but its time to find him. to make him pay. WARNING: Killer Dolls, Killer dolls, dont ever forget the killer dolls, Death, GerIta. ONESHOT


Two girls held onto Italy's hands. He didnt know where they came from, they just appered. Italy looked at the first. She had brown hair that was kept long and flowing. She wore a light green dress with many frills and she had a bonnet on her head.

Looking over to the second, her hair was put in two ponytails. She wore a dress in the design of a sailor suit with a hat in the back of her head.

"Hello, Mister Italy" a German voice brought Italy back to earth. Looking up he saw a boy about his age in a butler outfit. Next to him was what looked to be a little girl. Her light blonde hair was in a bob cut, and she held onto a stuffed sloth.

"Ve~ how do you know my name?" Italy asked. The girls at his sides laughed and the boy joined in. the third girl seemed to be asleep.

"We know lotsa things Ita-kun~" the girl in the sailor suit laughed in a thick japanese accent "I'm Ai, this is my sister Miku, thats Claus and that's Alice." Ai said cheerfully.

"Come in, Ita-kun. Its warm inside." Miku said happly. Italy came into the house. It smelt of gingerbread and burnt sugar. Alice snuk up on Italy and grabbed the nation from behind.

"Do you want to play, Italy?" Alice said in a british accent. Italy nodded and was suddenly blindfolded.

"What the..?!" Italy stammered.

"It won't be fun if you take off the blindfold, Ita-kun~" Miku said and grabbed Italy's hand as she dragged him further into the darkness.

They laid Italy onto a bed covered in dolls. Italy suddenly felt sleepy. Soon he fell asleep.

He dreamt of when he was small.

"Italy, here. Take these." Holy rome said one day. He handed Italy four pretty dolls.

"You have no pretty things." Holy rome contiuned. The dolls looked odd.

One of them even scared Italy. He kept them at a high up place where They were out of the way. He never played with them. Italy woke up. He stayed still, hearing voices. There appered to be a hole in the blindfold. He opened his eye and saw a darker version of the house he was in. Alice, Claus, Miku and Ai surrounded the bed, two on each side. The shadows that were cast on the walls were unmistakeably the forms of the dolls Holy Rome had given him. The blindfold was torn from Italy's face. He blinked up at Ai. Her hair was matted and tangled and her once white and blue dress was now black and blue and stained with blood and a blood stained hammer at her side. Miku was in the same condition, but she had a wilted rose in her hair Alice's dress was Dark blue and her sloth had an upset expression, Claus's butler outfit was tattered and he kept smirking

"Remeber us now, love?" Alice asked, smiling. Italy felt pain shot up threw his body when the sloth wrapped around him, digging his claws into Italy. They sunk deep into Italy's skin.

"Aaa, G-Germany! Help!" Italy screamed as the claws dug deeper in him. When the claws finally left Italys skin, the four forgotten dolls were laughing cheerfully.

"Silly Italy. No one can hear you." Claus laughed.

Italy shut his eyes, hoping this was just

a nightmare. A bang was heard and Italy opened his eyes to see Germany standing over Claus.

"Italy! Your arm...what happ-" Germany began but was cut off by Japan, running in

"Hurry, forrow me." Japan said, and without another word, he and the rest of the axis were running out. They were a few feet away from the door when a vine reached out and grabbed Italy's ankle.

Japan cut away the vine and looked up to find Miku.

"Out. Now." Japan said, before Italy could protest, Germany grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Japan!" Italy screamed when he heard the sound of Japan death scream. "G-germany...Japan...he...he's.." "I know, Italy. I know." Germany whispered, holding onto the sobbing Italian.

"he did it to help you. He did it to help us." Germany said. "He didn't help much~" a inhuman voice said. Looking up the two Axis came face to face with Alice, her fingers were gone, and in theyre stead were sharp claws. A smile that was once sewn together was falling apart, cotton spilling out, with two blue buttons in stead of eyes. "Why dont we play Italy?" The doll laughed as she saw Italy shiver in Germany's arms.

"Over my dead body." Germany hissed. Alice smirked and slashed her claws across Germany's chest. Germany grunted and pulled out a hand gun. He shot a bullet and knocked Alice's head off. Stuffing poured out off Alice's neck. A low chuckle rised through the air as Alice charged at Germany, sending her claws through his Chest. Pulling out, Germany fell to the floor dead. "G-Germany...!" Italy screamed. "Lets play, Italy." Italy turned and screamed. A dagger was thrust into Italy's stomic, a gasp was heard and Italy fell to the floor. Blood flooded onto the floor.

End.


End file.
